


Crimson Counterpart

by EmmaRenner



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood and Gore, Brotp Hanji Erwin, Brotp Mike Levi, Conflicted Erwin, I like Brotp's ok, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Things my friend and I think of at 3:50am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:04:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaRenner/pseuds/EmmaRenner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is a ghoul who lives in the 5th Ward, Isabel and Farlan are his adopted (ghoul) children and Erwin is an investigator with the CCG who just so happens to catch Levi at one of his worst moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
There's pain in being a sentient being preying on other sentient beings; Levi could feel remorse and misery for his victims because he knows they'll be missed. He knows they have family, friends, someone that will miss them. But he also has his own family to feed and take care of just the same as them. It's not a very valid excuse nor is it any less morbid to take a humans life just to keep another's alive but it would have to do.  
He could never enjoy the killing, he really didn't. It was only a means to survive. It was in his nature, a ghouls nature to kill and eat humans. 

  
That doesn't mean he had to make them suffer. 

  
These were always his thoughts when he went out hunting. He would think this way in hopes that his actions would be justified, and, well, it worked well enough for him to feel little regret. He couldn't dwell; this was his life, he needed to embrace it. Not just for his sake but for Farlan and Isabel's as well.

  
Levi's thought's were put on silent as the sweet scent of a nearby human invaded his senses. From what he could tell it was a young lady from the click of her slightly-heeled shoes on the pavement and the faint smell of a flowery perfume rather than the stronger perfume older women tended to wear. He'd never admit it in his bloodlust but he wished it had been someone older. Someone that had time to hopefully live their life to their satisfaction instead of someone who had barely explored this world.  
The sun was going to rise soon though, meaning Levi couldn't let her go and hope someone else might pass through the dark alleyway he frequented before it was too light out for him to hunt without worries of being caught.  
This would be one of the 12 lives he takes every year.

"It's for their sake. For their sake." He mutters repeatedly under his breath as he stalks up behind the young, unsuspecting woman.

_I'm sorry. I won't let you suffer._

Levi's insincts take over, salivating as his stomach growls in anticipation for food. For flesh.  
He pounces on the back of the woman and makes quick to snap her neck before she even realises what's happened.

_I'm sorry._

His mind is clouded with hunger but he still has enough sense to drag her limp body into the darker part of the alley. Being spotted was something he'd rather avoid.

_So hungry._

_Farlan. Isabel._

They always come before him.

He kneels down and pushes the dirtied skirt out of the way to brace one hand on the corpses thigh while balling his other into a fist and bringing it down against the middle of her thigh. A loud crack resounds through the nearly empty alleyway as the femur breaks. Once doing so Levi is able to tear the limb free from where he had broke the bone; the muscles ripping apart easily with little resistence. This is what he would bring back to them.

Now he could eat to his hearts content.

Levi took two, three, four skeptical looks in each direction. If another ghoul was watching he could fight them off. It was the humans who became an issue.

His stomach growled once more and that was all it took for Levi to be unable to stave off his hunger any longer. His teeth tore through the soft flesh of her throat with ease and he relished in the feel and taste of warm blood as it flowed freely into his mouth.  
He tore bits of flesh from the same area and practically swallowed them whole. Ignoring the bloody mess he was making of his face, shirt and hands. Levi was always a messy eater after being starved for so long. When he was in his right mind again he'd curse himself for it but right now he was lost in consuming as much as he could while it was warm. It was always better while it was still warm.

Levi always enjoyed eating the soft, uncalloused flesh. It was easier to rip apart and digest. But his most favourite thing to devour was the heart. It's tough and sometimes gritty but it's taste was divine and it was always so warm. He would sometimes share it with Farlan and Isabel if not give it to them entirely. But it was his turn.

He broke a couple of the ribs that happened to be in the way before plunging his hand into her chest cavity and pulling it back out along with her heart. He immediately tore into the tough muscle. Pulling off large bits, taking his time to chew and then swallowing.

He was so immersed with his meal that he didn't even hear the footsteps of a man clad in a suit who had stopped and watched Levi devouring the once beating heart.  
The man was in shock. He must have never witnessed a ghoul eating before. All in all he was thankful that the ghoul seemed to be distracted enough not to notice him; giving him time to get his bearings back.

But, all it took was the click of his case to get his attention. Levi's head snapped up to meet the mans gaze for a moment before he was already moving. He'd grabbed the leg he had previously torn from the body and made a run for it.

_I can't kill again. I can't die. I must run._

The alleyways of Ward 5 were something Levi memorized long ago. It was crucial if he needed to make an escape. Like now. He would be much faster without having to cling to the severed limb but he needed it, they needed it. Levi's best bet was to take a lot of turns, to weave through alleyway to alleyway if he wanted to get away.

Much to his relief it seemed to work. He no longer heard the quick steps of the man running after him but he was still cautious. Looking every-which-way as he slowed to a walk and headed toward the basement apartment he shared with the two young ones. It looked run down on the outside but Levi had spent a lot of his free time cleaning up and fixing the inside. He wanted the best he could give for those two and this was as close to a home as he could do. Besides, he couldn't bare living in a run down, shit-hole anyway.

He used his free hand to fish his keys out of his pocket and unlock the door, practically being assaulted and barely having time to close the door before both Isabel and Farlan had run up to snatch the limb from him.

"Oi, don't make a mess you two."

They would anyway.

While the two of them tore apart what flesh and meat they could, Levi cleaned himself up till he was spotless. Not bothering to try and scrub the stains from his clothes and just tossing them in the bin and changing into something clean.

"Come on."

He spent the next hour or so cleaning up the apartment along with Isabel and Farlan themselves.

"Sloppy."

Levi shook his head as he sat the wiggling Farlan and Isabel--who'd just finished bathing--down on the couch and took a seat between the both of them.

They were both about 7 years old when Levi had found them roaming the streets, alone, hungry and scared. They were being fostered by a ghoul in Ward 4 that had been cannibalised. Both of them had no idea what to do, would you at 7 years old?  
Now, they were both 10 and Levi was 21. It's only been 3 years but he's become attached to them; it's almost as if they're his own kids.

"Papa?" Whispered Isabel from his right, being quiet as not to wake Farlan who was sitting on his left.

"Yes?" Levi whispered in return.

"Thank you. You're a good foster dad."

Levi smiled down at her before pulling her close against himself. "Go to sleep, Isabel.

He didn't need a 'thank you' for doing something decent. Besides, he never wanted to have kids of his own but having them changed his mind on the subject. They would do perfectly as his children.

Not long after that Isabel was asleep and Levi was stuck between both of the 10 year olds, probably for the rest of the night.

Well, he might as well sleep in the mean time.

Levi settled back into the couch and closed his eyes, his instincts telling him he was being watched, that they were being watched. But he pushed it aside and labelled it as paranoia. He just wanted to relax. He could finally relax. He had another month before taking another life was necessary. There was no reason to worry.

Little did he know the man, that investigator, had been watching through a small crack in the curtain of the only window--which Levi couldn't reach--in the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conflicted Erwin is conflicted.

  
Well this was certaintly something Erwin has never seen, let alone heard of in the common behaviour of ghouls. They were so, _domesticated_ , to the point where Erwin thought he might be sick. Not from the sight of it per se but from the fact that, they can't be the only ghouls like this. How many other ghouls lived like this? How man of them lived like humans? How many of them are _innocent_? Have many ghouls like them been slaughtered?

No.

None of them are innocent. They slaughter humans, many for the pure joy in it. They are evil, they take innocent lives, they need to be erradicated.

His training was telling him to burst through the door and kill all three of them without a second thought.

But even if he saw that ghoul devouring what was left of a once living, breathing human being he couldn't bring himself to do it. It's not like any of them asked to be born a ghoul, a monster that can eat nothing but human flesh to survive.   
How was it all that different from a human killing other animals for food? Or a wild animal killing another to feed itself along with it's children?

Ghouls just so happened to be higher on the foodchain than thinking, feeling, humanbeings; and of course, humans are arrogant. They couldn't have that.

And maybe. Just maybe many ghouls came to be as psychotic as some of the ones locked in the Ghoul Detention Centre because they've lost touch with the world. They've been rejected by it.

"I bet it drives them mad," Erwin mutters to the silence surrounding him beofre tearing himself away from the window and exiting the area to the busy, early morning streets. He would have to report the attack but not right now. Right now he needed time to organize his thoughts.

He somehow ends up with a plain cup of coffee in his hands which took the chill from the morning air away with each small sip. He needs his vacation time. This was all too much for him right now.

After tossing the paper cup away Erwin is finally reminded of why he's really here. Earlier on in the month a university student was attacked by a ghoul along with her friend. He didn't make it but she managed to get away.   
She was needed for questioning and rather than bring her to the Main Office, Erwin volunteered to go speak to her personally at the university. He needed some time out of his office anyhow.

The downside? He had to take his partner, a Rank 2 investigator just as him along with. She's a great investigator and had been his friend for many years but she tended to make others around her think she's crazy. Which isn't all that far fetched if you knew her.

_Speak of the devil._

Erwin could spot her across the university campus with ease. Her all-to-out-of-place fashion choices making her stand out. She never matched any of her paintsuits, her jacket and dress pants always a mismatched colour, like purple and orange for example. Somehow no matter how oddly she dressed it seemed fitting for her.

"Hanji?"

As he approached her it was apparent she was deep in thought; her shoulders in a tense, straight line and her gaze fixed blankly on the grass in front of her.

"Hanji?" Erwin repeated which seemed to catch Hanji's attention and startler her from her train of thought.

"Erwin! I wasn't expecting you for at least . . . another twenty minutes."

"I was already nearby. Didn't feel like wasting any time." He gave a shrug and Hanji just raised her eyebrows in a silent question to which Erwin responded with another shrug.

Hanji always knew when he wasn't his normal self, there was no point trying to put a wall up. She'd always known him best.

The questionning seemed to drag on and on with Hanji there; she always asked way too many questions, doesn't this girl have a class to get to?. Erwin just decided to tune most of it out and distract himself with thoughts he had been pushing away all day.

Was he a bad person for hating ghouls? No. They'd taken his loved ones from him. But, are they not doing the same to ghouls? Killing them as recompense for the ones they've taken, yet, they can have families. They can feel, they can be loved. Just the same as humans. What a vicious cycle this was and Erwin was just realizing he didn't want to be apart of it.

Erwin liked helping people; He liked making this horrible world easier to live in for _everyone_.

"Ready to go Erwin?" This time it was Hanji's turn to startle Erwin from his thoughts. Slapping a hand on his shoulder as she stood and waited by the door for the all too distracted man. For her liking anyway. Something must really have gotten into him.

Just as Hanji was about to reach for the door handle it was pushed open by someone from the other side and none too lightly either. Whoever it was must have been in a not-so-good-mood.

"Sorry, I thought the room was-" they began to grumble out before trailing off as they locked gazes with the blond on the other side of the room.

_It's him. That's him,_ Erwin thought, having a hard time looking away from the man that entered the room. There was no way he could forget that face; no matter how different he looked from then. There was no mistaking him. It was that ghoul. The same one he had saw just hours prior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, very short, I know, but hey it's only been a day.


	3. Chapter 3

If this was some sort of love story this would almost be a precious reunion. Alas, it wasn't. If anything it was life's way of yelling 'fuck you' directly in Levi's face. He had enough trouble as it was keeping a job and his young ones safe from ghouls and humans alike while also trying to take care of himself. This wasn't making anything easier for him. If he wasn't killed here and now he would have hell of a lot to do to get himself and the kids to "safety" once again; just to live their lives in meager normalcy. But would the investigator really want to make a scene in broad daylight, at a university? Levi doubted as much.   
The cogs in his brain began to whir as he thought of a plan that would hopefully be sufficient in dealing with the situation presented in front of him.   
"Terribly sorry." He faked his best apologetic smile before pulling the door half-closed and heading off to continue his work.   
University Janitor, one of the few jobs Levi could do that were available to him and the _only_  one he could enjoy.

 

  
Once in the hall, Hanji gave Erwin a most disapproving look despite his gaze already avoiding hers; anticipating the disapproval.

"That man, he's a ghoul isn't he? She blurted out, a little louder than necessary. Her voice betraying her suppressed excitement. "Are you friends with a ghoul and you didn't tell me!? I have so many questions to ask h-"

Hanji was cut off as Erwin took a hold of her arm and began dragging her toward the exit. "Keep your voice down. I'll tell you later."

"You're no fun," she huffed out before the two of them left the building and began their trek back to the Main Office to report on their interview of the young woman.

Or, that's what Erwin was supposed to be doing anyway. He'd been sitting at his desk, staring at the same, unsent text message for the past 40 minutes. Debating whether this was a good idea or not especially considering he could lose his job over this.

_You should move, Levi._

Before he and Hanji had left Ward 5 entirely, Erwin had went back to the university, claiming he forgot something. But of course he didn't. He just needed to ask the secretary about a certain employee of theirs.  
With his status as an investigator he was allowed all the informatioin on Levi he needed. Though, all he was really looking for was his phone number.

If Erwin was able to find where Levi lived then it was only a matter of time before someone else did. He needed to warn him.

Or did he really.

After all, he _can_  lose his job. He may very well, too.

Erwin remained staring at the message, deleting the text and re-writting it the exact same way multiple times, eventually hitting send before he ended up talking himself out of it.

_For the sake of the children,_ Erwin told himself.

God help him.

 

  
Levi spent his time walking home from the university in paranoia. Paranoid that he was seconds away from being killed by one of those wretched Doves, paranoid that he was going to lead them to Isabel and Farlan.

Thankfully it didn't seem like that was going to happen and he felt relieved as he stepped through the door of the apartment. Safe.

"Did they behave?" Levi shucked his jacket off and hung it up at the door. Taking his time to stretch out his sore limbs while heading into the living room where his shaggy-haired baby-sitter was waiting.

"Mike?" Levi gently nudged the giant sleeping on his couch, debating whether to yell in his ear or not. Just for fun.

"Yes they were fine," The blond drawled out sleepily and pushed Levi's hand away as he sat up straight.

"Before you go, I need to ask you a favour. A rather big one actuallY, and I'm not taking no for an answer."

Mike just made a small, gutteral sound to let Levi know that, yes, he probably won't approve of what he's going to be asked to do, but also for him to continue.

"I need you to take the kids to your p-" Levi's cut off mid-sentence, startled by his phone vibrating in his pocket. He rarely ever got any calls, texts, (etc), unless it was from the university. So he was especially surprised to see a message from an unkown recipient.

_You should move, Levi._

Was this a threat? A warning? Or both?

"On second thought, I'd like all three of us to stay with you."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does one write long chapters. Whoops.


	4. Chapter 4

The move was rushed and over half their possessions were left behind. Not everything was needed and Levi had every intention of coming back to get their things when all this blew over anyway. Whatever _this_  was.  
He just knew one thing for sure; he wasn't going to die at the hand of Dove scum.

The children were tired and anxious, no doubt having questions about why they were moving to 'Uncle Mike's' in the middle of the night. Levi just gave them some crappy excuse about how the apartment needed to be renovated, there was no reason to have them worry.

 

  
Mike's apartment was in the 4th Ward. There was much more danger here than in the 5th but if they all stuck together they would have no problem dealing with anything that came their way. For now they would probably just adhere to the insides of the large apartment for a good part of the month till they all needed to go feed.

 

  
Levi fell into a proper routine after the first few days of being settled at Mike's place, which, much to Levi's delight, lowered his level of stress significantly. Though there was still something he had to deal with before it manifested into 'something he would rather not think about.'

 

The sun was just about to set, dark shadows already being cast across the city's landscape; ghouls awakening, humans going to sleep.

They would have to leave soon if they were going to make it on time.

"Nanaba said she would take care of Isabel and Farlan while we're gone."

"Good. Thank you for doing this Mike. "

Levi planned thoroughly all week. He couldn't live with this paranoia anymore, so, if necessary he would get rid of it by force.

From the time Mike and Levi had set out from the apartment to their arrival at the 1st Ward, they'd managed to keep completely inconspicuous from both human and ghoul, sticking to the shadows as much as possible.  
So far so good.

The sun had set completely, leaving the moon and streetlights to light paths through the cities.  
How ominous it did look, though. A fitting appearance to fit the mood. Their own, perfect, pathetic fallacy.

"Is he the one?" Mike pointed toward the doors at the bottom of the tall, lightly illuminated building in the distance while perched on top of one of the surrounding establishments.

 

Erwin tried to overwork himself like he always did when he had too much on his mind. It was an easy escape and he would still get things done that way. His coworkers occasionally got worried that Erwin was gonna doze off while walking down stairs and break his neck, but it was mainly just a joke among them. Besides, Erwin knew when to stop himself. Working himself to death wasn't something he wished for no matter how many people saw it that way.

It was a Friday night, everyone on his floor had already gone home, giving Erwin their goodbye's and wishes for a good weekend before leaving him to sit in silence. Erwin found it comfortable, more comfortable than the silence his empty apartment left. Maybe because he knew he wasn't the only one in the building. The comfort of just knowing he was in their presence, in a way, peaceful. Usually he was much more extroverted than this but lately he's just needed a tad bit of space from people.  
He really needs more friends.

His head droops over the desk covered in finished and unfinished paperwork as well as scraps of paper that didn't belong in either pile. Organizing shall come tomorrow, right now he needed to lug his tired ass home and get some well deserved sleep.  
'Right now' meaning he sat at his desk for another 5 minutes, nearly dozing off in the process before actually getting up and making his way down to the lobby. Only noticing his jacket was inside out once under the fluorescent lights; waiting till he was outside to wrestle with the inside out, cotton monstrosity with some degree of trouble.

Only when he had been successful in his struggles did he lift his gaze to come face to face with a man clad in black. His face covered from his nose down with a mask, or rather a bandana. Printed in white was the normal skull shape of a human, though, the teeth were pointed, ranging from small to large and were printed with red to make them look blood stained.  
Doesn't look like he will be getting home anytime soon.

"Keep moving." A voice sounded from behind him before he was shoved forward, the ghoul in front of Erwin stepping aside to let him continue walking.

Erwin said nothing and did as he was told, walking forward and allowing himself to be steered in the proper direction when needed. The taller ghoul walking next to him, the other still behind him, no doubt watching Erwin to be sure he doesn't do anything stupid.  
Which he knew would prove to be fruitless anyway. He didn't have his quinque and he would be up against two of them, to which he knew not their strength. So, he decided to go along with it; if he cooperates he may get out of this alive.

They walked, and walked and walked till Erwin had a vague idea of where they were anymore. It looked like the 4th Ward to him but he wasn't too sure. He hopes not, this was one of the most dangerous Wards of them all. There wasn't a night where something gruesome _d_ _idn't_  happen here.

"Stop," came the voice from behind him so suddenly that it nearly startled him; immediately doing as he was told.

Erwin looked over his shoulder just in time to see the ghoul--who wore a matching mask to the other--gesture to the taller one before his eyes were covered with a blinfold. Easily coming to the conclusion that they didn't want him knowing where they were taking him.  
He could understand that.

Soon after Erwin was being led forward again he felt the familiar warmth of indoors rather than the cool night air from outside.

"You remember me, don't you?" Levi pulled the blindfold off and forced Erwin to sit down on what Erwin assumed was the living room couch going by his surroundings.

"Yes, yes, this was a little unnecessary, wasn't it?" Levi gestured around with his hand as he spoke before he sat on the arm of the sofa across from where Erwin was sitting.

Levi reached back to untie the bandana and tossed it on the coffee table, looking clearly annoyed with Erwin's silence. But Erwin was too distracted to notice, this was the first time he could get a good look at Levi's face. His feminine-like-but-not-so-feminine-like features, delicate nose and lips, even his jawline. It made him look so much younger than he was. However, if Erwin took a good look at his eyes, it's where Levi wore his years. They were indeed beautiful and quite captivating but it was easy for him to see what lifes struggles have done to Levi just simply but looking at his eyes.  
Erwin found these thoughts unavoidable but disturbing. He was attracted to Levi, there was no doubt about that. Which means he's just put himself in an even more complicated situation.

"How did you get my number? It was you, was it not?" Levi crossed his arms, drumming his fingers against his bicep, his patience growing unbearably thin.

"Look, I didn't want to do this but I have people protect. I need to know if I'm in danger."

Still, Erwin was silent. Levi wasn't sure if he was just stupid, at a loss for words or didn't want to speak at all.

"Are you-" Levi began before the door to the apartment opened and Isabel and Farlan ran in, followed by Nanaba.

"They really wanted to see you. Sorry." She heaved out a heavy sigh as she spoke. Knowing Isabel and Farlan they had probably drove her crazy the moment they left. They were a handful but they were Levi's family and he wouldn't give them up for anything.

"Papa! Up!" Isabel jumped up and down by Levi's feet and he gave a small laugh--more like a snort--as he moved off the arm of the chair and bent down to lift her into his arms.

"You know, you're getting way too big to be picked up anymore, Isabel."

"I know," Isabel pouted and laid her head against Levi's shoulder. "I'm almost as tall as you!"

"Not even close, sweety," He smiles faintly at her comment and holds her in one arm while he offered his free hand out to Farlan. "Let's get you two to bed."  
Farlan takes Levi's hand, although he's distracted by Erwin's presence; wondering who he is. Farlan never liked meeting new people. Most people that he didn't know tried to hurt him or his sister or Levi. He didn't like it and wouldn't allow it. But he was tugged along despite his mind being off in the clouds.

All 5 ghouls were forgotten in the room as Erwin's mind floated among the clouds as well. _They_ , ghouls, have lives of their own, friends, family, the only difference from humans was they survived on a much different food source. Maybe many of the ghouls killed by the CCG had families like this. Maybe many of the ones he personally killed did.

There was no doubt, that it made Erwin feel guilty. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hanji hadn't seen Erwin go home on Friday, probably because he was still locked up in his office, working on things that had a deadline of two weeks in the future. She suspected he either, A: really, really wanted to get ahead in his work, or, B: there was something on his mind. Both were very viable options but the best thing to do would be to ask Erwin himself.   
This would be her excuse for wanting to see him when in fact she wanted to know every little detail about that man--or rather ghoul--they ran into a few days prior.

She set out around 6am, giving herself time to grab a coffee for Erwin and her before making it to his place just a little past 7. Erwin's home was a simple, one story house with enough room for him and his possessions; he never needed anything larger than what he had. Besides, in a bigger home than that he'd notice all the empty spaces and realize how alone he really is.

While approaching the front steps Hanji took note his car wasn't in it's normal spot in the driveway. Erwin wouldn't have gone out this early would he? She decided to give the door a knock anyway.  
However, no matter how hard she knocked or how long she waited, there was no answer. Well, if he went out there was no harm in waiting till he got back. How long could he be after all?  
The answer to that question was 'very very long', which, in Hanji's mind was all of the 30 minutes that she waited outside on the cold, stone porch.  
If he _was_  off somewhere that is.  
 _Maybe he finally found a girl_ , Hanji thought to herself. Or he could've walked home.

"Why don't I just call him. . .?" Hanji said aloud before slapping the palm or her hand against her forehead. Why didn't she think of that 20 minutes ago?  
Hanji quickly whipped out her phone, scrolled through her contacts list and dialed the number under 'Erwin Smith'.  
It rang and it rang,and rang some more, but alas, no answer. She knew very well that Erwin was a capable adult that could take care of himself but she couldn't help but worry. Their line of work was dangerous and he wouldn't be the first investigator to go missing and show up dead weeks later. She needed to find him.

______________________________________________________________________________

  
The situation remained the same, for how long Erwin wasn't sure but he did know it was just after dawn on his Saturday off. One of his only days off out of the month and he's spending it being interrogated by a ghoul.   
Ok, it wasn't necessarily an interrogation but they were keeping him against his will. Oh, but he is the one that got himself into this mess, isn't it?

Nanaba had gone to work, her shifts making it difficult for her to be home all that often and Mike had dozed off on the loveseat off in the corner.  
There were less imposing threats to Erwin, but, tension in the room was still at an alarming level and Erwin was positive he was 5 minutes away from being beaten to death if he didn't give the raven haired ghoul the information he wanted. Although there was nothing he could say that would reassure Levi that he, the children or his friends would be safe. No ghoul was ever safe as long as the CCG existed.   
Was there really a way he could help?

Just as Erwin compiled his thoughts into words, his phone rang from it's place in his pocket, distracting all those who vacated the room. Without thinking he reached for it, only able to get a glance at the screen to see who it was calling him before it's snatched from his hand. Levi, who had been all the way across the room not but moments ago, was now within range of the blond, Erwin's phone in hand. He made mental note on Levi's speed in case he needed to use it to his advantage later on. This ghoul was not to be underestimated in the slightest.

Levi pocketed the phone but not before looking at the caller ID as well. The name wasn't familiar but the picture was of the woman he recognized as Erwin's partner. This made him worry that she would come looking for him. Levi was running short on time.

"The reason I warned you was for your own safety. There was no ulterior motive and it's not a trick either. The CCG doesn't teach us about the lives of ghouls and what they do outside of killing and devouring humans. We're all, in a way, brainwashed to believe they are nothing but monsters to be erradicated. We don't ever get to see what your kind does outside of killing. Besides, I have a weak spot for children and I could never imagine killing one, ghoul or not."

Erwin felt almost out of breath by the time he had finished speaking. His heart pumping rapidly within his chest. He had to choose his words carefully, after all, they were going to decide his fate.  
It made him anxious the way Levi remained quiet much longer than he found comfortable. Should he say more?

"Besides you, does anyone know about me? Or know my face? Did you tell _anyone_?" Levi was still skeptical about Erwin's motives. He could really be just a seemingly nice guy or someone who wants to mess with his head. Levi would need to walk on egg shells around him till he was absolutely sure.

Did he tell anyone of Levi? No. Not purposely anyway. Hanji was the only one that knew Levi's face and the fact he was a ghoul, only because she was extremely intuitive when it came to anything and everything about ghouls.

There's no point in _not_ being forward with him. _Here goes nothing._  
"I haven't told anyone what I saw. I didn't report anything but the corpse to the CCG. To them they don't even know you exist. The only one who is aware you're a ghoul and obviously your face is Hanji, the woman who was with me at the university as well as who had called earlier. I didn't tell her she just sort of . . . knew. It's hard to explain but I doubt you don't have to worry about her."  
Erwin tried to keep his words casual yet as convincing as possible. The only thing he left out was the fact that Levi  _may_  need to worry about Hanji. She did have an almost sick fascination with ghouls after all.

Levi left the room without a word which made Erwin's heart practically jump out of his chest with worry. Did he say something wrong?

He began to calm as he heard the sounds of tiny, quick footsteps and the voices of the young ghoul children to match.   
______________________________________________________________________________

"So you saw him, this big tall blond guy, with an even bigger tall blond guy?"

"Yeah, and some really short guy. I've seen them around but 'm not sure where they live. 'M sure if you ask around you'll find someone who does."

When Erwin didn't answer his phone nor return home within a resonable amount of time, Hanji took matters into her own hands.

If there was one thing no one knew about Hanji it would be her connections to the ghoul world. Of course it's against CCG regulations but if Erwin was taken and in danger then it will prove how useful it can be. They've helped her in the long run so why not now.

She spent an hour questionning her other ghoul contacts in the area. None giving her solid information, only guesses to places of residence and estimations; she would have to make due with what she's been given.

With narrowing down and plenty of inferring she found herself, surprisingly, in a rather nice neighbourhood. She knew ghouls could hide themselves among humans pretty well but most tended to stay around the 'slums' since it was much easier to blend in with the thugs and those who were homeless that lived there. So you could imagine her face when she stepped into a well renovated and taken care of apartment building known in the ghoul world to housing their kind. It was pristine; It looked almost untouched by ghoul, human, dirt, dust or any of the sort. It was nicer than some human homes but hell, they're slobs anyway. The only indication that this place was as old as it was would be the slight wear in the paint and the dull colour of the carpet.

There were only about 6 or so apartments in the building so it didn't take long for Hanji to go door to door to each. Although as she approached the fourth, she could hear a bit of movement as well as a few indistinct voices. She tried to listen but was unable to catch any audible words.

Hanji wasn't entirely sure what should would find behind that door but little did it matter once she heard screaming--or screeching, something of the sort--from behind it.   
In the midst of bursting through it she reached down to pull a small switchblade from her boot, specially made of quinque steel. It was small but it could still harm ghouls and even kill them if skilled enough, which she was.

But a ghouls senses were much stronger and they were much quicker than a humans, even a human highly skilled in combat who could easily predict an apponents moves.

Her arms were forced behind her with a strength she could no way compete with, her blade being forced from her hand and onto the floor the moment she stepped into the room.

She tried to look over her shoulder at her captor but her attention was caught by Erwin who was . . . laughing?

- 

Isabel and Farlan, still at a young enough age where they can wake up with copious amounts of energy and retain a dangerous curiosity.   
They've been this way ever since Levi had taken them in as his own. They were reckless but smart and despite the trouble they have caused Levi, it was all worth it to him. But he always worried. Now more than ever as the both of them ran toward the blond man in question.

Farlan was skeptical of Erwin at first but as soon as Isabel jumped up onto the couch to examine the man the feeling left him. He joined her on the opposite side of Erwin and they both gently poked at him. Neither of them have never really seen a living human upclose before. The only time they really left their residence was at night, when most humans were sleeping.  
That fact made humans much more fascinating to them, even if they weren't all too different looking than ghouls.

Erwin was far from relaxed while the ghoul children poked and prodded at his face; he expected to be attacked any moment. Either by the children or Levi--who was standing off in the corner, watching the three of them with the eyes of a hawk--if Erwin were to make one wrong move.  
Levi was the 'mama bear' in this situation.

The two children looked at each other before whispering something the blond couldn't quite hear and sniggering at Erwin's confused expression.

"W-Wait, what are you--" Erwin trailed off before bursting into a fit of laughter, tiny hands beginning to tickle his sides. "He is ticklish!" Isabel announced happily, bouncing up and down on the couch, the springs squeaking in protest.  
Levi stood in place and hid the smile that threatened to break free from his scowl; Isabel and Farlan were so innocent and unaffected by the terrible world they live in. Levi hopes they'll never change, they make his day and most situations around their small, disfunctional family much brighter.

The joy the children gave off was short lived, the air in the room becoming stale and thick with tension once again at the added body in the room.

Levi ushered Isabel and Farlan off to the guest room down the hallway while Mike held the flailing maniac; Erwin still doubled over and wheezing.

"What kind of mess have you dragged me into?" Grimly said the raven haired ghoul who had returned to his dark little corner of the living room.

  
It took quite some time calming Hanji on both Erwin and Levi's part as well as Mike who continued to keep a hold of her till he was told to do otherwise.  
At first Hanji had tried to thrash from Mike's grip which was indeed part of her tactic; she had a lot of luck when it came to combat even if she was occasionally sloppy, it usually worked out for her but today it was of no use.  
Then her fear seemed to subside all at once, replaced with her all too natural curiosity toward ghouls, now, specifically Levi. There were so many questions she wanted to ask but somehow they all became one garble of words Hanji was unable to speak even if she tried. The room eventually fell silent.  
Levi nodding toward Mike who then let the brunette go the only exchange between any of them for the time being.

'You're lucky I don't kill more than is necessary to sustain myself and my family,' Levi thought to himself as he looked over both humans; trying to decide the judgement he can give them.   
"If I need to, I will kill the both of you to ensure my safety. Without hesitation or regret." He spoke his thoughts aloud this time, as monotoned as his voice was, deep down he was afraid, afraid he'd end up repeating the past.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all: I am trash. 
> 
> Second: Reading over my writing makes me want to vomit it's so bad and yes I'm aware of it but I still somehow find joy in writing no matter how bad I think I am.  
> At least I can't be the worst right?
> 
>  
> 
> Hope to get Chapter 6 up a lot quicker than this one.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short. I'm bad with writing long chapters. Anyway, I plan on making this a multi-chapter. Let's see how I do.


End file.
